The Servants of Time
by xXAphexPrimeXx
Summary: What happens when 4 unknown people gather up some characters across the time span of 1978 - 1998? Please review as this is my first Fanfiction and pm me any suggestions
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where are We?

December 25th, 1998

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were about to leave for the Christmas party at the Burrow. Harry's hair as usual was not neat at all.

"Harry, do you think you could do anything about your hair?" Ginny asked her boyfriend sweetly.

"Honestly Ginny you know my hair is untamable.." Harry replied

"Come on, you need to do something my whole family's going to be there and they don't know we're dating again. I want you to make a good impression so my life isn't living hell with them". Ginny begged.

"Ginny, you know our family won't do that. What made you think that?". Ron replied as he walked into the room wearing his brand new scarlet dress robes.

"Shut up ron, don't you see what him trying to do?" Ginny replied exasperated.

"Ron, what are you doing now? I thought you said you were going to wait for me in the kitchen." Hermione said agitated

"Sorry I heard Harry and Ginny arguing." Ron said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world,

" What were you two arguing about?" Neville asked as he stumbled into the room

Harry and Ginny didn't have time to reply as a blinding light filled the room and the group of 5 were transported to somewhere that had 12 beds in it all except 1 that had Hufflepuff colors, had Gryffindor colors.

"Where are we?" was the question everyone had on their minds, but before they could say it another flash of blinding light and 6 more people were transported into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forward in Time

January 1st, 1978

"It was Christmas time.!" exclaimed Sirius loudly. "Who in their right mind would give out mountains of homework over the Christmas holidays?"

"Calm down Padfoot. You had 2 weeks to do the essays, and besides we have our N.E.W.T's this year of course we're bound to have massive amounts of homework if we don't have classes for two weeks." Lily said calmly.

Alice Prewett was sitting with Lily Evans by the fire laughing as Sirius Black, James Potter, and Frank Longbottom sat rushing to do the last of their homework that was due the next day.

Remus Lupin was sitting in the armchair not noticing what was going on, while reading his new book he got for Christmas.

"Hey Moony did you do your homework yet" James asked

"Yes James I did it Before Christmas". Remus said annoyed. "Unlike you and Padfoot".

"Hey we're not over achievers like you" Sirius said,

"And I'm not lazy like you two." Remus countered.

"I'm wounded!" Sirius exclaimed loudly

"SHUT UP!" James yelled at his best friend, at the same time as Frank.

"Are you guys always like this?" Alice asked

"No Alice, we are only like this when Wormtail isn't here." Sirius said.

"Why when Wormtail isn't here?" Alice asked.

"Because it is so much more fun to pester Wormtail." Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

"Speaking of Peter does anyone know where he is?" asked Remus

"He said he was going to the library." replied James

"Well he is not there, we just got back from there." Lily stated.

"I wonder where he is" Sirius pondered.

As Peter walked into the common room a bright light appeared and his friends disappeared before his eyes.

"Bloody Hell." James said when he opened his eyes and saw 5 people staring at him he didn't recognize.

(A/N) Hey guys aphex here. I need a beta reader for this story so I would greatly appreciate it if you would pm me if your interested. Also I don't own any of this. If I did I would get this published as a book. JK Rowling owns everything besides the plot. Please review and thank you for reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Lone Hufflepuff

September 13th, 1990

"Goddam you Professor Snape. This is the hardest essay I have ever had at Hogwarts" Nymphadora Tonks growled as she tried to write her essay that was due in the next day.

"How he comes up with the hardest topics for essays I will never know." Tonks thought to herself staring at the fire in the Hufflepuff common room.

"Might as well go to the library to look up the affects of this potion." Tonks grumbled under her breath as she gathered up her materials to go finish her essay in the library.

"What is the use of Felix Felicis anyway the book said that is was liquid uck nothing else." thought Tonks as she made her way to the library..

"Madame Pince do you have any books on the properties of Felix Felicis?" Tonks asked the old vulture like lady.

"Check the potions section." Madame Pince snapped.

When Tonks found the book Potions through the ages that had a 10 page chapter on Felix Felicis She sat down and started reading and taking notes When she finished writing her 18 inch essay on the uses of Felix Felicis she made her way back to the Hufflepuff common room and went into her dorm room.

As she lay in her bed attempting to go to sleep a bright blue light flashed around her and she transported into the same room as the others. When the light disappeared the first word she heard was "Tonks!".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Introductions

(A/N) Thank you guys for the reviews. Every other weekend after this weekend will have a double post and Sunday but none on Saturday or, Friday (sorry it's just I have certain obligations on those weekends). I'll also try to post everyday. Don't hold it against me if i don't. Please review.

Sometime in 2023

"Sirius!" Tonks exclaimed when she opened her eyes.

"Yeah it's me." Sirius said while grinning ear to ear. "How old are you anyway I haven't seen you since you were three?" Sirius inquired.

"I'm seventeen." Tonks replied

"Awkward" James said after a moment or two of silence.

"Could somebody tell us what's going on?" Alice asked the group.

"Well first I think we should introduce ourselves." Ginny said cautiously

"Okay. Well I'll go first. I'm James Potter." James told the group

"Harry, you do look like your father." Hermione whispered to him

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily said cheerfully.

"I'm Alice Prewett" said Alice copying Lily's tone

"Sirius Black at your service" Sirius said kissing Ginny's hand. while Harry was laughing hysterically with Frank and James.

"Frank Longbottom". As Frank said this it looked like Neville was Petrified.

"Remus Lupin" Remus said plainly

"I'm Nymphadora but just call me Tonks" Nymphadora said

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you." Hermione said

"I'm Harry." Harry said not wanting for his dad to find out who he is.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny said quickly so they couldn't ask Harry What his last name was.

"Ron Weasley" said ron quietly.

"Neville" was all Neville said to embarrassed to let his parents know who he was.

Before anyone could say anything else a yellow light appeared on a small table to their left and a book with a small note attached to it appeared out of no where.

Hermione rushed to pick it up and said "Harry, Ron you might want to come and check this out." Ron and Harry rushed to her side and what they saw made them both gasp.

The book's title was "**Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone".**

Harry was the first of the trio to speak and he said in a whisper only the three of them to hear "Hermione do you think that they are going to make us read books detailing our time at Hogwarts."

Hermione replied in just as quiet of a whisper 'Yes and a book about the horcrux hunt.

"What are you guys talking about." Neville asked walking over. When he saw what the trio was staring at he gasped and asked "Is this what I think it is" and the trio replied "Yes Neville. It is."

"Hey just so you guys know the rest of us are still standing here oblivious to what's going on" Ginny said.

"There is a note". Hermione says as she started to read it.

_**"Dear People of the Past,**_

_** We have gathered you twelve here so that the past never happens and a few of you can explain it to the rest. Before you start reading Harry, Neville you need to tell everyone what your last names are and answer any questions they have.**_

_** You will not be sent back to your own times until you have finished reading the seven books. Hopefully if the people from 1978 act on this information hopefully these events will not happen.**_

_** Harry we are doing this because we want you to have a normal life. Remember what we said. The future of your lives are in your hands. When you are sent back to your time it will be like you never left at all, but you will have all your memories from your time spent here.**_

_**Sincerly, **_

_**The Servants of Time"**_

"Harry What is your last name" Lily asked after moments of silence.

"My full name is Harry James Potter." HArry said with his head down.

Gasps escaped the mouths of the six from 1978 and James asked "WHo is your father and Mother."

Harry looked up and pointed at James and Lily. Once again gasps escaped from the six from 1978.

While Lily looked stunned Sirius patted James on the back.

"And what about you Neville. What's your last name and point to your Parents." Alice asked.

Neville mumbled his last name and pointed towards Frank and Alice. Once again everyone looked stunned.

"WHat's the name of the book?" Remus asked unfazed from the breath taking news.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone" HErmione said waiting for everyone's reactions.

"Harry, tell me why I think that this is not going to end up being good for your health." Lily asked concerned

"Because knowing who my dad is you could only wonder what kind of trouble I could get into." Harry replied

"Well, let's get to it who is going to read first?" Remus asked the group

"I think I should so the book doesn't get torn or soaked." Harry replied evenly. "Okay chapter one "**The Boy who LIved**"." Harry said.

(A/N) Okay guys and girls, anything in the next few chapters in bold belongs to JK Rowling and I'm only borrowing it. Please review and have a nice day.


End file.
